


Declaration Of Independance

by diapason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, dreamswap, feel free to add to the series and if you let me know ill add it to the collection, george comes later like ranboo did!!, remember underswap?, suck it green boy but it's different, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: Samuel Soot declares his country's independence from the Tommy SMP.(or, a peek into a world where everything's not quite what you're used to...)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	Declaration Of Independance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingly_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingly_Monarch/gifts).



> welcome to dreamswap lmao

"I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, gentlemen."

This was it. The moment had come. They were finally free.

"As we gaze upon the swathes of redwood trees," Sam started, with a flourish of his quill pen, "the great hills to our south, and the walls that have protected us for years..."

He looked around, too, at his little soldiers - his friends, his proteges. Dream. Sapnap. Skeppy, too, his son. All part of the protecting spirit of the country they'd founded. All part of the history they'd written. All part of the declaration of independence.

"I, as the now president of L'Manberg -" he glanced at Dream with a grin, muttering "we're not democratic, I've elected myself", knowing the kid was all too eager to serve at his side with or without a vote of confidence "- hereby state..."

Sapnap stared up at him, wonder and joy in those little bright eyes. Sapnap, who had stood by Dream's side since the day Sam met him, who got distracted by the mere mention of a panda and yet who had fought so valiantly in the war they'd started. Sapnap, ambitious and so ready to prove himself, hanging on his every word.

He couldn't let these kids go without a little celebration.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he cheered, and watched the children's expressions change from shock to confused laughter to excitement, "SUCK IT, RED BOY!"

After all, Tommy, leader of the opposition, was defeated. Dream couldn't have looked happier, laughing that little wheezy laugh of his, beside friends and family alike.

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of freedom. I want you each to sign this."

The boys muttered among themselves as they passed the book around.

Sapnap, still a little bewildered, but grinning like he'd never heard a better declaration. "Does this mean we won? I think that means we won!"

Dream, focusing hard on getting his signature just so, and then turning back to Sam with all the familial love they shared for one another in his eyes. "That was noble! That was noble."

What could he do but reply, equally soft to the core, "My right hand man. Secretary of the Treasury, Dreaminnit." The light in Dream's eyes intensified, and he stood to attention as Sapnap kneeled down to print his name out painstakingly neatly at the bottom of the page.

"Sapnap?"

He flipped around to face his leader swiftly and with what Sam could only read as mounting confidence. "Yes? Yes! Yes."

"I want you to be the Secretary of State."

Sapnap gasped, excitedly. "What does that mean!"

Dream sighed and facepalmed with a smile. He ushered his best friend off to the side to talk semantics, leaving Sam alone with his son.

"And Skeppy?"

The kid cocked his head, grinning. His tongue was sticking out a little, just the way it always did, and Sam couldn't help but adore it. "Who's my little champion? Who's my little champion? Look at your little cheeks, your little happy face - give it a little sign, you little diamond boy!"

Skeppy sighed. He wasn't as young as he looked, and was already gaining a taste for pranks. Sam probably shouldn't have kept babying the boy like this, but he'd spent so much of Skeppy's childhood working at the war, laser-focused on defeating Tommy and Tubbo and Eret (and Punz, now, he supposed bitterly - and Ranboo, when he remembered to show up to battles) to the point where he sometimes forgot to give the kid the attention he deserved.

This kid. His kid. "My son. My son!"

They stood atop the Camarvan, the symbol of their freedom, the essence of their country, their liberty, L'Manberg, their _home._

"We have independence!"

**Author's Note:**

> here's the swaps, if you're curious:
> 
> dream <-> tommy  
> sapnap <-> tubbo  
> george <-> ranboo  
> sam <-> wilbur  
> callahan <-> philza  
> niki <-> puffy  
> schlatt <-> techno  
> purpled <-> karl  
> jack manifold <-> ponk  
> bbh <-> quackity  
> fundy <-> skeppy  
> connor <-> foolish  
> eret <-> punz  
> antfrost <-> hbomb
> 
> this is almost entirely by design to allow quackboyhalo to say "whats up muffinfucks". no i do not take constructive criticism on this topic.
> 
> (i might write more but probably not, we shall see)


End file.
